Writing Assignment
by ShikallllTema
Summary: Amu recives an assignment, where she has to write about the one she cares for most. The project may just cause her to realize how she truely feels about a few people. Amuto


_**My second Amuto one-shot. This is kind of like that one episode where they have to write about what they'd like to be in the future. **_

"Alright everyone! Looks like the bell is about to ring, so I'll give you your homework now." Announced the teacher, Yuu Nikaidou, making the class groan. The teacher just smiled at his class before giving out instructions for the assignment. "You are to write a paper on your favorite person, the one you care for most. It can be anybody: your mother, father, best friends, special friend, or even me." Nikaidou grinned. "Here is your rubric, please have it finished by tomorrow!" he cheered, as he passed out the sheet of paper with details about the project on it. He finished just moments before the bell rang, sending the students either to a club or home.

When the bell rang, Amu remained seated

"Hey Amu, come on, class is over." Rima said, shaking her friend's shoulder. Amu was brought out of her thoughts and looked up at the blonde.

"Oh, sorry Rima. I was just thinking about who I'm going to write my paper on." She explained as she stood and gathered her stuff, before walking with Rima to the Royal Garden.

"Hmm? I thought you'd do it on Tadase?"

"I don't really know anything about him though." Amu confessed, looking down. Rima glanced over at her.

"Well, what about your mom? You love her don't you?"

"Yea, I guess I could do it on her." Amu agreed, as she sat down in her seat at the guardian's table.

"Do what on who?" Yaya asked.

"Nikaidou's writing assignment, I think I'll do it on my mom." Amu answered, setting her bag on the ground. "Do you guys know who you're doing it on?"

"Tadase is writing it about I, the great King of Charas!" Kiseki yelled, floating in the air as his cape hovered behind him. Tadase just smiled at his chara.

"Actually I'm doing it on my grandmother."

"Rima." Nagihiko answered, grinning, making Rima blush.

"Nagihiko." Rima mumbled back.

Amu just smiled at her two friends.

"If Yaya had the assignment, she'd do it about herself!" Yaya cheered. She was a year younger than the others, so didn't get the homework. Amu was jealous of the younger girl; she wished she didn't have to write about something she wasn't sure of.

After the meeting, Amu sat at her desk, staring at the rubric. "Gah! This is just so difficult!" she screamed, dropping her head on her desk.

"Amu, it doesn't have to be difficult, all you have to do is choose somebody and write what you know." Miki said floating over to her.

"But I don't know who to choose." Amu whined.

"How about me?" a sexy voice asked, right by Amu's ear. The girl responded by yelping and jumping up.

"Ikuto!"

"Hmm?" the cat boy asked, advancing on his prey.

"G-get out! I have an important assignment due, and I need to concentrate!" Ikuto looked at her curiously, before picking up the paper and reading it.

While he did so, Amu noticed what was written on the other side. She gasped and ripped it out of his hands, scanning over the writing on the back of the paper. "This is perfect!" Amu grinned. "Thanks Ikuto!" Ikuto looked worried, most likely for Amu sanity. "So, was there something you needed?" she asked, unusually happy with Ikuto around.

"Um, yea. I needed to get a picture of you for my new phone, since the old one broke." Ikuto answered, lifting his hand up to quickly snap of picture of Amu while she was still smiling. "Now all I need is you number."

"I don't want you calling me!" Amu screamed, losing her happiness. Ikuto smirked at her, before grabbing her phone off her desk, making sure to keep it out of her reach as he copied her number into his contacts.

By the time he was done, Amu was quite angry. "I can see you're a bit mad, so I'll just text you my number later!" Ikuto called as he walked to the balcony, before jumping down to the fence.

Amu let out a huff, as she sat back in her chair. She spent a minute erasing Ikuto from her mind, before finally getting back to her project.

She looked over the back of the paper again, and read the instructions to her charas.

"If for some reason, you can not pick someone to write your paper on, just choose the person you know most about. To find out who that person is, make a list of everyone you are even slightly close to. Once you have done that, look at the first question, and everybody you don't know the answer for, cross their name out, and continue onto the next question. The last person left, is the one you know the most about. If you run out of questions, just choose between who ever is left. Good luck!" she finished

Amu pulled out a piece of paper, and began writing names.

When she was finished, this was the list: Mama, Papa, Ami, Tadase, Rima, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Kuukai, Utau, Nikaidou, Lulu, Tsukasa, Saaya, and Seiichiro.

"I think you're forgetting someone Amu." Ran said, floating by the paper.

"Who?" Amu asked.

"Ikuto!" Miki responded, before Ran had the chance to.

"It's not like I know him the best anyway."

"Well you don't know Nikaidou best either, but you still put him on the list." Amu glared at Ran before adding Ikuto to the end of the list.

"Okay, first question. Favorite color?" Amu thought it over, before crossing out Nikaidou, Nagihiko, Kairi, Tsukasa, and Seiichiro.

"Do you know their favorite musical instrument?" she read aloud. After crossing out a few more people, the only ones left were Mama, Tadase, Utau, Lulu, and Ikuto.

"Third question, do you have their phone number?" Amu crossed out Lulu, and was about to drag her purple pen over Ikuto's name, when she received a text message. After reading it, she let a 'shoot' escape her lips, because now she had Ikuto's number.

"Do you remember the last thing they said to you?" there goes Utau, leaving only three.

"Ever wished they had a better life, because their's is too terrible for anyone to have to handle. As Amu crossed away Mama and Tadase, her hand shook wildly.

She looked over the list of names again and again. But no matter how many times she checked, the only name left was Ikuto.

"Crap!" she said, now banging her head on the desk.

"Come on Amu! Since you know so much about Ikuto, it'll be really easy to write the paper. Just think about your feelings, and write!" Suu cheered. Ran flew onto Amu's head, and chara changed with her.

Before she knew it, Amu had written over the required amount, all about how she felt for Ikuto.

-

The next day at school, Amu sat with her assignment on the desk in front of her. "Okay class!" Nikaidou cheered. "I've decided you're going to read your homework out loud, in front of all your classmates!" The class groaned, and most looked absolutely petrified. Nikaidou just giggled at their reaction.

"I was only kidding! Now, I will collect them, and have them returned to you by tomorrow!" Said Nikaidou, as he walked around the classroom, collecting everyone's paper.

-

As Nikaidou sat at his desk after school, he began grading the projects. After reading a few, he reached Amu's.

Everyone has someone they hold dear to their heart. This assignment was rather hard for me though, because I have so many. I suppose that's a good thing, but it did make things difficult. In the end, I was able to choose just one person to write about.

His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. If you're only talking about his looks, you could say he was sent from heaven. His midnight blue hair, and stunning purple eyes could bring any girl to her knees. Ikuto has a great build as well. If you saw him on the street, you probably wouldn't guess he was only 17. His loveliest feature, I think, is his smirk. It annoys me, but at the same time, makes me want to melt.

Physical features however, are nothing compared to his personality. Ikuto is hard to understand, and even harder to befriend. He's extremely stubborn, arrogant, and just plain rude. That may be so, but I would never change a thing about him if I could. He's perfect to me.

I always try to tell myself that I hate him, and if he were to stop bothering me, I'd be the happiest person in the world, but that's not true. That could never be true. And after writing this, I think it's possible that I actually love him. I don't really know what love is though. I thought I did. I thought I loved Tadase Hotori. I believe though, that I was wrong. If I were to never see Tadase again, I'd probably lock myself in my room and cry for a week, but if Ikuto were taken from me, I'd kill myself. I need him. I need him, because he is my one true love.

Nikaidou couldn't stop the tear that fell from his eye, and onto the paper. He let a sad smile drift over his face, and quickly marked Amu's paper with an A. He was sad, because he knew what Easter planned to do with Ikuto when they no longer needed him. The reason for his happiness though, was because he knew Amu would be able to save him, and give him the love he needs to start a new life.

It will truly be a new Ikuto

_**Crappy ending, I know, but I'm rather bored and tired**_

_**Please review**_


End file.
